My True Feelings for Sam
by Mat49324
Summary: The girls and I are sent to Vegas to stop someone from breaking up relationships with everyone together with others. Can we stop him? Earlier, Sam asks me to sing a song for her and the girls and I accept. Do the 3 R's: Read, relax and review.
1. A Quick Song, then the Mission

Once again I don't own TS, although this time I wish I did. This is my 2nd fanfic so I took some of your reviews into consideration so, you're welcome to someone out there.  
(A/n: F.Y.I. the lines with no name at the start is me speaking.)  
  
Copyright 2004 – Totally Spies  
  
3:01 p.m. Sam's House – Beverly Hills  
  
Sam: Mathew, you know when you mentioned in school Friday that you love to sing in your spare time?  
  
Yeah, what about it, Sammy?  
  
Sam: Well, I wanted to know if you would consider singing for me, Clover and Alex? (her face starts to blush)  
  
Of course, Sam, but I need the music for the song I'm gonna sing.  
  
Sam: That's fine.  
  
(I take out my CD player and CD on Pat Benatar.)  
  
Clover: (picks up the CD) Pat Benatar?  
  
Sam and Alex: Who's Pat Benatar?  
  
She's one of my all-time favorite singers. This may surprise you 3, but like I said in school on Friday, not only do I prefer other music bands/singers that were popular at least 2 decades ago like Sugar Ray, Backstreet Boys, N'SYNC, UB-40, 98 Degrees, Five for Fighting, Sheryl Crow, Faith Hill, Dido, the Eagles, 3 Doors Down, Christina Aguilara, Selena, the Police (not local Police Dept.), Prince, Janet Jackson, S Club 7, and some others, I also prefer Canadian music singers like Avril Lavigne, Bryan Adams, Celine Dion, and Alanis Morrisette.  
  
All 3: Canadian music?  
  
Yes because I was born in the late 80's, '88 to be exact, and I also got into liking Canadian music because when I found out Avril Lavigne, Bryan Adams, Alanis Morrisette, and Celine Dion were Canadians, I was astounded. I also like some rock music bands like Not By Choice and Prototype A when I started watching the Canadian Motocross Nationals on SPEED channel a couple of years ago. (A/n: Canadian Motocross is relevant to a Supercross race with dirt bikes racing on 8 manmade tracks and they have 4 west coast races of 2 motos each, and 4 east coast with 2 motos each as well.)  
  
(I start singing "We Belong" after turning on my CD player.)  
  
(After 3 minutes and 40 seconds, I finish my singing and Sam starts to sigh in love.)  
  
Sam: That was so beautiful, Mathew.  
  
Thanks, Sam.  
  
(Sam and I try to kiss each other, but her couch flips over with all 4 of us sitting on it and we all scream as we fall down one of the WOOHP tunnels.)  
  
(All 4 of us land on a comfort in WOOHP.)  
  
Jerry: Afternoon, ladies, Mathew, too.  
  
Alex: Jer, can you come up with something less painful on the body when you WOOHP us? I've been landing on my stomach for the last 5 times.  
  
And I've been hitting my head on the comfort for the last 6 times. I hope I don't get a concussion or have to wear a neck brace.  
  
Jerry: Oh I seriously doubt you'll get a concussion or have to wear a neck brace, Mathew. Anyway, onto the mission: married couples, best friends, and boyfriend and girlfriend relationships are being broken up.  
  
Sam: And you want us to find out who's behind all this.  
  
Jerry: Correct again, Sam. Now, your gadgets: laser lipsticks and chapstick, jet pack backpacks, and one of your most familiar items, the ice queen perfume. Your mission is where most of the break ups are taking place, Las Vegas. Good luck, spies. Ta-ta.  
  
(Jerry presses a button and we drop down from his office, and down to where the WOOHP Subatomic Jet was waiting for us. The girls scream, but I scream "Yahoo,") A/n: The WOOHP Subatomic Jet is like a roller coaster and I spent a lot of time on roller coasters.  
  
(That's the first chapter for my 2nd fanfic. This thing should be at least about 3 or 4 chapters long. I don't know. Send me some positive reviews and I'll be sure to continue. Peace out males and females.) 


	2. The Mission part 2

Once again I don't own TS, although this time I wish I did. This is my 2nd fanfic so I took some of your reviews into consideration so, you're welcome to someone out there.  
(A/n: F.Y.I. the lines with no name at the start is me speaking.) 

Copyright 2004 – Totally Spies

5:00 p.m. Las Vegas, NV

(The 4 of us split up with Clover and Alex going down the left street by the Mirage Hotel and Sam and I going down the right street.)

(Sam and I see a boy and girl together for about 10 seconds, then a strange black powder falls over them, then they break up and stomp home angrily.)

Did you see that Sam? Very strange.

Sam: You bet I did, Mathew. Come on, we've gotta hurry back and tell Clover and Alex about what's going on, get a sample, then send to Jerry for analysis. Wait here. I'm gonna get a sample to show Clover and Alex. We'll send it to Jerry for analysis tomorrow.

Okay.

(Sam walks over to where the powder was spread, grabs a few grains, then comes back.)

(The other street.)

Clover: Do you see anything, Alex? I certainly don't see anything.

Alex: Nope. We must be either out of luck, or we're on a wild goose chase.

Clover: I hope Sammy and Mathew are having better luck than we are.

(We meet up with each other.)

Clover: You 2 find anything? We certainly didn't and we looked pretty much everywhere.

Yes we did, girls. We know what's going on.

Sam: Someone is spreading some kind of black powder over everyone with someone else. This is what the powder looks like.

(She opens up hand showing a few grains of the powder we found.)

The someone who's doing this is not too fond of people together, if you ask me.

Alex: I'm getting thirsty. Let's discuss this over some sodas.

Clover, Sam: Good idea, Alex. Maybe we'll do that, then head back to the hotel room.

(We head to a fast-food restaurant nearby and order some sodas then go back to the hotel room.)

9:59 p.m. – Hotel room – Mirage Hotel

Sam: Okay let's review: someone is spreading some powder over people causing them to break up, the color is black, maybe we oughtta send it to Jerry for analysis now.

Clover: Great idea, Sammy.

(Sam opens her compowder, then Jerry appears on the screen.)

Jerry: Hello ladies, Mathew, how's the mission?

Sam: We have a sample of some kind of powder that's spreading over  
people causing them to break up. Here it is.

(She places the grains she picked up onto the scanner, then it  
disappears to WOOHP Headquarters for analysis, then closes her  
compowder.)

(2 hours later)

(with eyes half opened) I don't know about you girls, but I'm too tired to think. I packed about 3 sodas, and I drank them all, and I'm still tired. Let's just finish this in the morning. Whaddya think? (I start yawning.)

Sam: (also yawns) Maybe Mathew's right girls. Let's just finish this tomorrow morning.

Alex: (yawns as well) I need some sleep myself. Let's not argue about this and finish this in the morning. Coming, Clover?

Clover: (yawns) No sense in differing. I'll come with you guys no question about it.

(We showered, get dressed in our sleepclothes, brush our teeth, and got into our beds. Sam and I slept together in one bed, and Clover and Alex slept together in the other bed next to the two of us.

(5 hours later.)

Sam: (spots me getting out of bed and heading toward the balcony outside the room) Hard time trying to sleep, Mathew?

For sure, Sam. This mission has got me disturbed. I just don't know how we can make it through this thing in one piece, if you know what I mean.

Sam: I know what you mean, and don't worry. We can do this, no problem. Trust me. We're spies, and we've been handling situations no problem.

I sure hope you're right, Sam. (I clutch her body gently to embrace her.)

Sam: (clutches myself to her body, too.) I-I love you so much, Mathew.

Me too, Sammy. Just remember, I don't want to see you gone, hurt or anything because my heart would be sinking like a ship that just sprung a leak, or like a baseball that shattered through a window.

Sam: (purrs) The only thing that hurts me is my feelings and personality.

(Under a full moon, Sam's lips met mine's as we were caught in a deep love.)

(Sam in her pink nightgown, in which the bottom part dragged along the ground, holds my hand as we walk back inside to go back to sleep.) A/n: I haven't seen what she wears to sleep, so I just made it up.

Did I mention you look just like a princess in that nightgown, Sammy?

Sam: Really? Why thank you, Mathew. You're so sweet and you really know how to care for girls like me? (starts to blush once again.)

You're welcome, Sammy, and thank you for saying that about me.

(We both go back to sleep.)

8:51 a.m. – Outside the Mirage Hotel

Sam: Now watch what happens when the powder is spread.

(2 guys are seen talking to each other about whatever, then the powder spreads, and they walk away in different directions.)

You see what we mean?

Alex: Yeah, freaky.

Clover: Mm-hmm. This is so evil.

(Sam's compowder rings and we all gather round her.)

Sam: Yeah, Jerry?

Jerry: Hello spies. WOOHP has found out about the powder you sent to me last night. It appears to be made from kind of brown sugar, then mixed with some elements and it makes it turn black, causing it to eliminate love and friendship from that person's life. The culprit can be found at an abandoned factory exactly 3 blocks away from the hotel. You 4 need to find him fast. Be careful and good luck.

(Sam closes her compowder.)

Sam: Well let's go guys.

(With the girls in their red, green and yellow spy jumpsuits, and me in one of my motocross shirts with Kyle Lewis' last name and a 23 under the last name, we make our way to the abandoned factory.)

11:22 a.m. – Abandoned Factory

Sam: This must be the factory Jerry was talking about.

Clover: Eeww. This place could use a good clean. Looks like it hasn't been cleaned in at least 3 years.

Alex: Hopefully less than that, Clover.

I hope that too.

(We start running through the factory until we come to 2 separate paths.)

Sam: Let's split up again. This time, let's switch directions from the first time we split up.

Alex: Good idea, Sam.

(Sam and I spot the culprit.)

Culprit: Why aren't you broken up after the powder has been spread over the whole city?

(sarcastically) That's easy, bub. Maybe it's because love conquers all issues.

Sam: And we're gonna kick your butt all the way to jail. Why are you doing this? This is too cruel.

Culprit: I'll never tell. See ya.

(Sam and I chase him, but we lose him somehow.)

Geez this guy is quicker than me. I hope we don't wind up with the same issues as the others.

Sam: Careful, Mathew. You might jinx it.

Maybe you're right, Sammy, even though I don't really believe in jinxes.

(I look up and see the powder fall under Sam's red hair.)

Sammy, above you! Look out.

(That's it. Will Sam and I wind up with broken hearts, or will we be kept together? Will Clover and Alex have their friendship taken away? Find out next. See you guys and gals later. Please send about 5 reviews and I'll put the final chapter in as quick as I can.)


	3. A Close Call

Once again I don't own TS, although this time I wish I did. This is my 2nd fanfic so I took some of your reviews into consideration so, you're welcome to someone out there.  
(A/n: F.Y.I. the lines with no name at the start is me speaking.)  
  
Copyright 2004 – Totally Spies  
  
Sorry about the delay you guys and gals. I've been doing my chapters on my sister's computer because my laptop computer's internet doesn't work. Anyway, here's the final chapter. I'll try to get to know Sam better (see if I have anything in common with her.)  
  
Sammy, above you! Look out!  
  
Sam: (looks up, then gasps) Oh no.  
  
(I run and push Sam out of the way, but the ice queen perfume slips out of her pocket causing it to spray, but it somehow, freezes the powder.)  
  
Whew!! Don't even tell me how close that was.  
  
(Sam gets back on her feet, walks over to me, sits on her knees, then puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.)  
  
Sam: Thanks, Mathew. That was so brave of you.  
  
Oh it was nothing, Sam. (I start to blush.)  
  
Sam: Nothing? Would you consider this nothing? (She kisses my on my cheek.)  
  
Well, almost nothing, and thanks, Sam. That was so sweet of you to kiss me. Whaddya say you and I get together after the mission to see if you and I have anything in common.  
  
Sam: That's a great idea, Mathew. We can meet in my hot tub, and maybe we can have a sleepover. Promise?  
  
Promise.  
  
(We both extend our little fingers to keep that promise, then get up to look at the powder.)  
  
What the? The ice queen perfume froze the powder?  
  
Sam: Hey you're right, Mathew. I'm surprised it actually froze the powder. Come on, we gotta find Clover and Alex and tell them about it. Hopefully they're not broken up.  
  
I hope not too. Let's get going!  
  
(Sam and I run side-by-side to find Clover and Alex.)  
  
So, how far away do you think they are, Sam?  
  
Hopefully not too far, and we'll deal with the intruder later.  
  
(On the way, I trip and fall to the ground.)  
  
Sam: Mathew! Mathew, are you okay?  
  
I think so, but I think I knocked the wind and speed out of myself.  
  
(I try to run, but I run a lot slower than Sam.)  
  
Sam: Let me help you. (She takes my hand and continues running.) Maybe that oughtta get your speed back.  
  
I hope so, too.  
  
(Sam finds Clover and Alex after about 2 hours of running.)  
  
Sam: Girls am I glad we found you.  
  
Clover: Sammy, why are you holding Mathew's hand? This isn't the time to be making love.  
  
Sam: We're not, Clover. He tripped and fell, knocking out the wind and speed in himself. He likes me like he loves me and I like him too. I feel like I should help him out. Now let's find the culprit.  
  
Alex: So, where do we find him?  
  
Sam: Mathew and I saw him, but he didn't tell us why he's doing this.  
  
Clover: So where do we start looking?  
  
Alex: We don't need to look anywhere.  
  
Clover, Sam, and I: Why not, Alex?  
  
Alex: Simple, he's right above my shoulder.  
  
Well, why didn't you tell us earlier, Alex?  
  
Alex: Reality check, Mathew, he just appeared over my shoulder a second ago  
  
Oh, okay. (sarcastically) I knew that.  
  
Sam: Guys watch out!  
  
(The culprit tries to spread the powder over us, but we dive to different directions.)  
  
Sam: Girls, use the ice queen perfume to freeze the powder, then we'll go after the intruder.  
  
(Alex and Clover use the perfume to spray every attempt of powder spread until he runs out, then the culprit flies away on his jet pack. They both finish up and we all activate our jet pack backpacks to go after the guy who is about 7 seconds ahead of us.)  
  
Sam: I spotted him. Guys, turn left.  
  
(She gets out the ice queen perfume and with my help, me and her spray the culprit's legs and feet.)  
  
Yeah. All right!  
  
Clover: This'll teach you to mess with other people's love.  
  
Sam: Now tell us why you did this, bub.  
  
Intruder: Okay okay! When I was a teen, I liked other girls, but they shut me down and threw me in the garbage can.  
  
Alex: Whatever.  
  
(Jerry and the agents from WOOHP arrive.)  
  
Jerry: Another job well done, spies. We'll make sure this guy gets locked away for eternity.  
  
All 4 of us: Thanks, Jerry.  
  
6:12 p.m. – Sam's Pool  
  
(Sam and me sitting next to each other.)  
  
Sam: Mathew, other than what you said about yourself in school on Friday, what else do you want to tell me about yourself?  
  
Well, I don't care about wrestling, am not ready for a part-time job, was voted something at a school, love school, and I don't believe in aliens or curses.  
  
Sam: So do I for everything you said. You know when you mentioned that you I looked like a princess in my nightgown last night, did you really mean it?  
  
Of course, Sam. I'd never say no to anything that has to do with love for you. In my eyes you'll always look like a princess no matter what you wear because I judge a girl by 3 unusual things: outfit, attitude, and hairstyle. "Princess Sam," I can see it now.  
  
Sam: (blushing) Do you think I look like a princess right now?  
  
Sammy, of course. What really makes me say you always look like a princess is your long hair and your smile. (I run my hand slowly and gently through her smooth red/orange hair.)  
  
Sam: My hair and my smile? Gee, I never thought I'd look like a princess that way.  
  
Now you do. The real reason why is that your hair is so long and beautiful, and so is your smile. They both make me want to smile too.  
  
(Sam and I hug and kiss each other on our lips, then come out and head to her bathroom to take our showers, then her room.)  
  
10:03 p.m. – Sam's room  
  
Hey, Sammy, thanks again for inviting me to your house to get to know me more and the sleepover, but what about Clover and Alex?  
  
Sam: They were gonna come over tomorrow.  
  
Oh, okay. And by the way, Sam, since you kissed my cheek during the mission, this is my thanks for kissing me.  
  
(I kiss her on her lips, forehead and nose.)  
  
Sam: Gee, thanks, Mathew. That was sweet of you.  
  
You're welcome. And remember, I'll keep you and your love inside my heart. I hope you do the same thing for me.  
  
Sam: Mathew, I'm speechless, and I'll be sure to do the same thing for you. It's getting late. Whaddya say we hit the sack.  
  
Guess you're right, Sam.  
  
(Sam turns off the lights in her bedroom, then climbs into her bed.)  
  
Sam: Sweet dreams, Mathew.  
  
You too, Princess Sam.  
  
(She giggles, blushes, then we softly kiss each other one last time, then go to sleep.)  
  
THE END  
  
(Finally, my second fanfic done and it feels good. Send me some more reviews and I'll think about throwing in a 3rd story sometime this summer. So long.) 


End file.
